Epiphanies
by Tsuki-V
Summary: John has an epiphany and Sherlock is heard in a..sticky situation. Rated M: Sex scene, language etc.
1. Chapter 1

John's POV

John was trying to update his blog but nothing was coming to mind, he had typed up the last case already, it had been a few days since then. The last couple of days has been quite, even Sherlock had been unusually quite, of course there had been the odd noise's, Sherlock playing the violin at odd times in the night and occasionally bangs and smash of his experiments but it had still been unusually calm.

At the current moment, as he sat in front of his laptop, Sherlock was laying on the sofa reading something about Psychoanalysis, which was typically normal, what wasn't normal however, was that he was quietly reading out loud. It was a strange experience, John listened intently to see if he was hearing things but he wasn't, He listened intently and heard Sherlock lisp as he spoke. It nearly made him laugh, Sherlock Holmes has a lisp, how had he not noticed before? They had been living together for almost a year and he had never noticed. It took most of his strength not to giggle, he would never have guessed. When you think about someone with a lisp you think cute and quite, not tall and baritone.

He leaned back in his chair and turned his head and watched. He felt a giggle bubbling back up and couldn't seem to stop it coming out, he lifted his hand to cover his mouth but Sherlock had noticed and turned, frowning slightly "What?"… "John, what's the problem?". He was still lisping and John couldn't stop giggling. He finally caught himself and seen Sherlock's frown deepen. He didn't know, it shocked him, Sherlock didn't even know that he done it. Now that, that was shocking, He knew something about Sherlock that he himself didn't know and he wasn't about to tell him. "Nothing" was all he said in reply and turned back to his laptop trying not to smile.

John lay in bed later that night, still rather pleased with himself. He chuckled to himself before letting his mind calm, so sleep would claim him.

Sherlock was laying on the sofa, reading that Psychoanalysis book, lisping heavily on his p's and s's. John walked up behind him and knelt behind him, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulder's to hold him back as he tried to sit up. "John, what are you…" Sherlock sounded so confused, "Keep reading", "John, what the hell are..", John tightened his grip on Sherlock's shoulder's, feeling the silk slip under his hands, "Keep reading" is all he could reply. Sherlock read on from where he was, confusion still clear on his face.

John leaned forward slightly as Sherlock read on. John wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, he caught odd bits like "Only members of their own sex can rouse their sexual wishes", John looked to the side of Sherlock's face at the sentence and noticed a slight pink on his pale face which made him smile. He started to examine what he was doing but stopped himself before he could, he followed the pink from his Sherlock's face to his jaw and down his neck, before he could stop himself he slid his right hand from Sherlock's shoulder, up his neck and softly gripped his jaw, making him stop reading, and tilted his head to the right before leaning forward and pressed his lips softly against the side of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock moved his jaw slightly, as if to speak but he caught him, moved his right hand up slightly, just enough for his index and middle finger to cover his lips before kissing up his neck slowly. He was nearly at the top when he felt Sherlock's tongue dart out and flick against his finger, shocking him and moving his hand slightly, enough for Sherlock to speak. But what he said was not what John had expected. He expected him to jump up and glare, instead, he turned his head to the left slightly "John, please" was what came out. John looked at him, his pupils were blown wide and his lips slightly parted, the 'please' came out lispy and almost sounded like a purr and he just snapped, moved his hand into Sherlock's curls, tightened his fist into them and moved forward and took Sherlock's mouth with his.

John sat up quickly gasping as he looked around. What the hell was that? He fell back down on his bed and sighed before falling still. 'This can't be happening' he mumbled to himself, he was hard; he got hard, from a dream about kissing Sherlock. Groaning he leaned over and picked up his phone, 2:34. He sighed again before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and looked down and frowned. Where did that dream come from, it was Sherlock, how could his mind come up with that. It was confusing, against his better judgement, trying to figure out how it happened, he thought about the dream, replayed it. Hands on his shoulders, long neck, pinked cheeks, lisp, "John, please". His eyes snapped open as he felt his cock twitch. "Dammit", he slipped back into bed. 'Think logically John, I'm straight, never been attracted to another man, never considered it. Until now, obviously, so what's different?' It was Sherlock, he was attracted to Sherlock.

"Oh my God" he said, covering his face with his hands. Was he? Really? He closed his eyes and brought up and image of him, typical Sherlock, lying on the sofa, stretched out, hands under his chin, eyes closed. He was attractive, he already knew that, he was straight but he could always admit if a man was attractive or not, it just never felt anything. So what's different about Sherlock, why him? He went back to the image he had, Sherlock's eyes closed as he lay in his thinking position, then his eye's suddenly popped open and he smiled and John felt all the air in his lungs leave like he'd been punched in his gut. Imaginary Sherlock raised his eyebrows "Haven't you figured it out yet John?" he asked, he leaned up on his elbows, making a few curls fall in front of his face and whispered "Your in love with me".

John's eyes opened, he was just about to scream at his imagination, scream at him at tell him he was wrong, he couldn't be in love with him. But he couldn't the word's just wouldn't come out. He couldn't say it, because he knew it was the truth. "Dammit".

John lay in bed for a while after his unique discovery and finally came to terms with it. He was straight, it was just Sherlock, which in a weird way gave him some comfort, he didn't want to think about that too much, 'That makes sense Watson, well done', Ok, maybe he did need to think about it. He closed his eyes and brought up an innocent enough image again, 'Sherlock sitting in the kitchen, looking down his microscope, he walks in, pulls him up by the shirt, spins him around and rips open his shirt.' Well, that was unexpected, he actually wanted to giggle at the image but stopped himself and closed his eyes again. 'runs his hands up his chest, around Sherlock's neck and pulls him down and kisses him, Sherlock whimper's as John licks his bottom lip but opens his lips for him, not wasting time, he slips his tongue in and caresses Sherlock's tongue with his own, causing them both to shake, John pulls away slowly and looks at Sherlock "God Sherlock, I want you" Sherlock's eyes open wide, eye's glazed over "Please John" ' John's cock twitched, bugger.

He quickly takes care of himself, cleans himself up and sighs. When he finally calmed down enough to think logically, he sighed again. There were a few options: 1, Tell Sherlock. 2, Continue as normal and hope it disappears. Or option 3, Move out.

Option 1 wasn't much of an option, he could just imagine it, storming downstairs and blurting out "Sherlock, I love you" and Sherlock would just say "I know", not even looking at him just reading as if it was nothing. Even just thinking about it made him flinch, absolutely not an option.  
So that left 2 and 3, well continuing as normal would be difficult but not impossible, as for moving out, he could but the thought of it wasn't nice. Baker Street was his home, he loved the flat, even if it did look like a bomb site most of the time and he had come to care for Mrs. Hudson a great deal. So option 2 it was.

He wouldn't get back to sleep now, too much going on in his head so he just lay there and let himself come to terms with his new discovery. It was strange really, thinking about Sherlock in this new light, but surprisingly it didn't feel that odd, considering he was male. He had never really thought of Sherlock as anything, yes, they had become friends, but he never put him in a guy-friend/girl-friend category, he was always just Sherlock.

He lay there for a while longer, he knew he would have to get up soon though, there is only so much lying around he could do before he got restless.

Sherlock's POV

Sherlock put his book down and frowned, John's reaction earlier was bugging him for some reason. Not for the fact that he didn't know why it had occurred, it was more than likely over something tedious. It was the look on John's face, there was amusement, shock and then he looked almost smug. It hadn't bothered him until now and he had no idea why. What did John know that would make him smug?

A few idea's crossed his mind but he dismissed them quickly. It can't be of importance and no doubt it won't be any relevant data. The only thing that come to mind was that John knew, but he couldn't know, obviously, he had made sure that John didn't find out and if he did, no doubt he would have left, he wouldn't stay, that's the whole reason he could never find out.

It was a little after 2am, John would be in his deep sleep now, he wouldn't stir until past 7 at the earliest, and it was Saturday so he didn't have work. Sherlock never let himself fully relax until after 2, by then John would be fast off and he could lower his guard. Everyone assumed that Sherlock had been clinically diagnosed as a sociopath, but he wasn't, sure he had aspects of it but not completely. No one knew it was mostly a cover, with the exception of Mycroft of course. He hated to think of it, he wishes his brother didn't know but there was nothing that could be done. When Sherlock had started to build his walls around himself Mycroft had noticed, of course, as much as he hated to admit it, Mycroft was very observant. Mycroft had known him before the walls, although that was a very long time ago. He hated to think of before, near the end it had been bad, but his childhood had not been all bad.

He never let himself remember the times before, it was too late. When he remembered he felt too much and it was harder to put his walls back up, so he just didn't. Thankfully, Mycroft never mentioned his mental status to anyone. Deep down Sherlock knew that his brother did care about him, he had more than proved it many times, not outright of course, but when Sherlock had relied on drugs it had been Mycroft who got him clean. Although Sherlock did not remember much from his drug days, he did remember getting clean, unfortunately. Mycroft could have sent someone to get him, put him in a rehab centre and just left him, but he didn't. He had collected him himself and stayed with him through the worst of it no matter what he done to make it otherwise.

Sherlock sighed, although remembering his addiction was rather painful and rarely occurred, it was one of the things that kept him off of drugs. Now his barriers were lowered, Sherlock relaxed more and just let his mind roam free. He had no case, his current experiments did not need tending to until 6:15 so he had a few hours to just be.

He got up slowly and stretched before making his way to the kitchen and filling up the kettle. He could remember the first time John had seen him making tea, he looked so shocked, had assumed he couldn't make it. Sherlock smiled at the memory, it had been amusing to watch John come to terms with the fact that he could, infect, make tea and even more shocked that he did have some basic cooking skills. But, the most amusing had to be when he found out he could drive.

John had accidentally nudged his wallet off of the kitchen table and picked it up, it had fallen open when it fell and landed with his driving licence face up. John had stared at it for a full minute before looking up at Sherlock. "What's this?" he had asked making Sherlock roll his eyes at the stupidity of the question "It's a driving licence John" and John just kept looking from Sherlock to the open wallet. Sherlock had raised his eyebrows at him and held out his hand for the wallet, "But it's yours" John had replied, making Sherlock chuckle, "Of course it's mine John, great deduction, what gave it away, the picture or the name?" he had answered sarcastically. John seemed to come to his senses, he shook his head and laughed as he handed it back.

It was a fond memory, Sherlock enjoyed making John shocked through nothing more than core skills. The kettle boiled and Sherlock finished making his tea and made his way back to the sofa, sitting down and crossed his legs in front of him. He knew it was a slightly childish position but it was comfortable and when there was no one else to witness, what was the harm. He sat there for a while holding his tea, enjoying the warmth from the cup and looked around the living room. It was rather chaotic but organised, John had been living here for 11 months now and there was traces of him everywhere. This was home, he couldn't think of anywhere else he could settle.

A couple of years back he never would have thought of himself this comfortable in one place, never mind having a flatmate and certainly not with a friend. John was rather a surprise. He had only initially looked for a flatmate to help with the rent, he had declined Mycroft's assistance. Finding a good assistant had been a welcome advantage and gaining a friend had been quite a shock. He was rather content with his life as it is, he had his cases and experiments and he had found a home and John. The past 11 months has been quite a rollercoaster for Sherlock. He had had a large amount of cases, some intriguing and some very dull but John had gave assistance when asked. John had quickly ingrained himself into Baker Street and by default, into Sherlock's life, it had gotten harder for Sherlock to keep his walls up after a while and he had came to care for the doctor quite deeply, more than he should. It had been more difficult to hide his feelings than he had expected. John was more intelligent than he gave himself credit for and he had good instincts. Before Sherlock had realised his feelings he had considered dropping his walls slightly whilst he was at home, John was his friend after all, he trusted him completely and knew he wouldn't judge or intentionally do anything to hurt Sherlock, but as soon as he had realised his affections for the man, it could not be an option, to many chances of John finding out.

He sat sipping his tea considering what life would be like if he could let his guard down without John knowing how he felt. It was a nice thought really. And just for a moment he let himself think of what it would be like if it was mutual. He knew it could never be, but it does not stop us from dreaming. Outside, not much would change really, they would still run around chasing criminals and solving cases. Sherlock sighed happily at the thoughts, but inside, job out of the way, just to be able to relax at home without fear or worry, to be able to openly feel, and John, to see John smile, hold his hand, to be able to be held by him and look at him, to feel his chest under his hands and kiss him. God, how he wanted to kiss him. To touch him and taste him, hear him moan. Sherlock had to swallow a moan of his own, he never meant for his thoughts to get that far, but now he had he was hot and had a painfully hard erection. He had never had a problem in this area before John, he wasn't asexual like everyone thought, he was gay but no one knew, except Mycroft again. He has never really been attracted to anyone before though.

Knowing his erection wouldn't go away anytime soon on it's own he sighed and made his way to his bedroom, disposing of his tea on the way. In the safety of his room he sighed and undressed before laying on his bed and let his mind wonder again.  
John. Kissing him, his hands touching me, running over my skin.  
Sherlock bit his bottom lift softly at the thought and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up and running his hands over his chest softly. He found that imagining it was John instead of his own was greatly satisfying so he continued with his thoughts whilst his hands replaced Johns. Running over his chest and thighs, avoiding where he was sensitive for a few strokes before running his fingertips up his thighs and stomach up to his over-sensitive nipples and squeezing softly, making him whimper softly. He knew he was torturing himself but when his mind conjured up John doing these things he couldn't help it.  
He run a hand down and run his fingertips over himself and moaned quietly before gripping himself and started stroking himself slowly, still playing with his nipple, softly squeezing and grazing his nails over the hard nub. It didn't take long to feel the tightening in his stomach, he held John in his mind and gripped himself more tightly and stroked faster. He imagined John saying his name, when he felt his climax coming he done what he always done, he imaged the impossible, most amazing thing he could, John's voice in his head "Sherlock, I love you" and he came hard with John's name on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**John's POV**

John closed his door quietly behind him and leaned against it, breathing hard. He had practically ran upstairs automatically. He walked slowly to his bed and sat on the edge, staring into nothing. He must be sleeping, he must have fell back to sleep and this was a dream.  
He had finally had enough of lying doing nothing and decided he needed tea, made his way downstairs and headed past Sherlock's room to go into the kitchen. He never made it to the kitchen though. Something had stopped him, he made it to just before Sherlock's room and froze. Heard heavy breathing, he knew what he was heaving, knew he should turn and leave, invasion of privacy and all but he just couldn't get his feet to move so he just stood there, listening to the heavy breathing get quicker, quiet moans and occasional whimpers and felt himself get harder and harder. He finally managed to move his feet and turned to leave when he heard it and he froze again. Sherlock's voice hitched and whimpered and then he heard it, one word, just one word and he nearly came right there, standing outside his flatmates room, listening to him wanking, wanking and saying one word as he came, his name.

John put his head in his hands and tried to steady his breathing. When he first realised what he was hearing he screamed at himself to move, but now he was glad he didn't. God, hearing Sherlock moan and whimper was the single, most arousing thing he had ever heard. Then he came and John couldn't help but bring the image in his head. Sherlock laying there, moaning and whimpering and coming. And he said my name. John leaned back against his bed and his hands were already pulling down his trousers and boxers before he knew it. His hand was going at a furious pace but he didn't care, he could still hear Sherlock, his voice so soft, his guard obviously down, saying his name "John, John" his head just repeated it over and over and he came within minutes. He had to bit his hand to stop from shouting, it was one of the most powerful orgasm's he ever had and that was from wanking. Just wanking to Sherlock's soft voice saying his name. God he wanted him so bad. It was hard to believe that he never noticed before tonight. The urge just to go down and have him was so strong. His mind gave him the image of Sherlock saying his name as he came, but louder, with John buried inside him. He felt himself get hard again, still covered in his own cum, still biting his hand. He couldn't take it, the thought of going downstairs and seeing Sherlock with his guard back up, knowing he wanted him was too much.

John sat up quickly, cleaned himself and pulled up his trousers before grabbing his phone and opening a blank text before he could change his mind, he typed 'Awake?' and hit send. It was less than a minute before his phone beeped, 'Nightmare?' was all it said. Oh, Sherlock thought he was awake because he had a nightmare. It was 3am after all. He considered his reply and quickly typed 'Don't want to talk about it, can you come upstairs, I have something, think it's yours' he hit send and smiled at himself. He quickly took of his trousers, leaving his boxers on and slid under the covers. He considered what he was doing, his mind screaming at him to stop but it was too late anyway. Sherlock would have started to pull his barriers back up so he had to act quickly.

There was a quiet knock, 'come in' he said, and leaned back against the headboard. The door swung open and there was Sherlock, pyjamas back on, house coat back on, face blank but John looked quickly at his eyes, sparkling, then they got darker as they flicked down slightly before back up. Obviously not meant to be noticed but John seen and John tried not to grin. 'Something of mine?' Sherlock said, slightly confused, 'Yes, but I need to talk to you first, sit' he said and moved the the other side of the bed, and Sherlock moved slowly and sat at the farthest edge of the bed. John sat up and kept his face blank and quickly looked over his friend. He had learnt to

be quick, unnoticed, by living with this man, so he used it against him now. Noticing things meant to go unnoticed. Sherlock's eyes had become slightly larger, darker, his hands flexing. He needed to be more sure, and there was only one way to do it, god he was slightly scared but he built up as much courage as he could, still keeping his face blank and said the first thing that came to mind 'I'm moving out' and watched. Hands squeezed, sharp breath in.

Ok, that's enough, he sighed and giggled, Sherlock looked confused, 'I'm not' he admitted, 'I'm not moving out' and Sherlock almost sighed. Then he looked confused again 'You have something of mine?' he asked and John tried not to grin again, he leaned over the edge of the bed, and picked something up (or so it seemed) and held out his closed fist to Sherlock who still looked slightly confused. Sherlock moved his hand to John's slowly, when it was about an inch away John unclasped his hand, Sherlock noticed and looked confused again but John acted quickly, He grabbed Sherlock hand and pulled, bringing him down. He looked shocked which made John nearly laugh, Sherlock didn't know what was happening. Good. Sherlock obviously hadn't had the time to completely put his guard again thankfully and he just looked shocked. John released his grip slightly and moved his hand, constantly keeping his eyes on Sherlock's. He ran his fingers up Sherlock's palm and heard his voice hitch and entwined their fingers and didn't move. He watched as Sherlock's eyes opened wide and moved slowly to look at their hands before looking back, still shocked. John brought up his other hand and placed it on his wrist. Sherlock tried to pull away but he held firm, still not moving his eyes, Sherlock just stared at him. His pulse was racing, John couldn't stop from smiling. Sherlock opened his mouth to speak 'What are…' John cut him off. Moving his hand from his wrist up to cover his mouth softly. He held his hand firmly, he knew he would try to pull away again if he let him. 'Close your eyes Sherlock' John said, keeping his voice steady and more confident than he felt, Sherlock looked confused and John just nodded once, Sherlock's eyes slid closed. He could just move his hand and kiss him, but he wouldn't, that would shock him too much. He knew what to do now.

He moved his hand away from his mouth 'Please listen to me, don't speak until I'm finished and keep your eyes closed, please Sherlock, it's important' he said to his friend and sighed when he seen him nod. Better get it all out, he thought and took a deep breath. 'I had a dream tonight, but it wasn't a nightmare' he seen Sherlock's eyes flicker 'Keep them closed' he said quickly. 'I dreamt that I kissed you' he said, Sherlock's hand unintentionally tightened and John smiled, he'd say everything, and what did he have to loose now. 'I kissed you' he repeated before continuing 'and then I woke up and I was so confused, did you know, that even in my head you deduce me?' John had to laugh and shake his head, Sherlock's lips twitched 'You deduced me and told me what I should have already known. I just sat here for ages, seeing you in my head, and then I started to go downstairs….' Sherlock's eyes nearly shot open in panic but John put his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Please don't say anything, not yet' and he continued his voice nearly cracked 'I went downstairs, and I listened, God, I sound like a complete pervert' Sherlock flinched, obviously his barriers had crumbled, good. 'When I woke up, I was so…' he didn't want to say hard, it just seemed wrong somehow, '…aroused. You know me, I couldn't just leave it…..and then I went downstairs and I heard' he felt himself shiver, only way to get the rest out was to just get it out, so he spoke as fast as he could 'I know I should have just left as soon as I…but I just couldn't, and I'm sorry, not for not leaving, I'm sorry for not being sorry, I came back upstairs as fast as I could, and the only thing I could hear in my head was my name' Sherlock flinched again, John made his voice quieter and took a breath. 'I was so…' John felt Sherlock's eyes squeeze shut and he flinched again, oh, he thought he was angry 'I was so bloody turned on, you have no idea…So I….' John coughed and laughed slightly at himself 'Please don't be angry. Do you want to know what you deduced from me when I woke up?' Sherlock nodded slightly and John smiled 'You said "Your in love with me" and I wanted to deny it but I couldn't, I couldn't because I knew it was true' John said that last bit fast, to get it out. John felt something on his hand covering Sherlock's eyes and he looked, it was wet.

John moved his hand slowly and saw Sherlock had his eye's closed still, but there was tears slowly coming down. 'I'm sorry' John whispered and ran his fingers over his face, taking away a couple of tears 'you ok?' he asked hesitantly and Sherlock just nodded. 'Please say something' He whispered again, still wiping his tears away, he seen Sherlock open his mouth slightly before closing it again, his eye's squeezed shut at the same time his hand tightened around John's. 'Sherlock please don't be…' John started but then Sherlock's eye's opened slowly and he just stopped and stared. He still had tears flowing but he didn't look sad or angry, he looked…happy.

John had seen him smile and laugh before but never happy, not like this. John let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and sighed, melted would be a more correct term, his whole body just relaxed. He leaned forward and placed his head on Sherlock's, still looking, watching his eyes and said the only thing he could, 'I love you Sherlock'.

**Sherlock's POV**

He must have fallen asleep. He was sitting on John's bed, holding his hand and crying, John's head against his 'I love you Sherlock'.

Must be a dream, must be. But he wasn't, he never fell asleep. He had cleaned himself up and just lay on his bed. Ten minutes later his phone had beeped and he froze, no one texted him at this time. Then he looked and it was John, he replied then went upstairs when he received a reply back. John had pulled him down, entwined their fingers and Sherlock's brain stopped. He actually felt his heart stop, felt his wall collapse and he could do nothing to stop it. Next thing he knew, John was talking '…the only thing I could hear in my head was my name' and Sherlock flinched. John had heard him, he had came saying John's name and John had heard him. 'I was so…' Sherlock felt himself flinch again, John was going to leave now, and he was trying to let him down gently wasn't he? But didn't John say he had a dream, he dreamt of kissing me. Oh. John was talking again 'I was so bloody turned on, you have no idea…So I….' Oh God…. John…..John…. It's all he could think, just John. He felt himself nod at something John had said, then he spoke again, 'You said "Your in love with me" and I wanted to deny it but I couldn't, I couldn't because I knew it was true' Sherlock thought he had exploded, John said, John was… He felt his eyes water and he couldn't stop it, he was crying and he couldn't stop it. John loved him, John loved him. Now he was asking if I'm ok. Of course I'm ok, I'm…I'm…Why am I crying?..Oh, I'm happy, I'm actually happy. Sherlock tried to speak but he couldn't make any sound come out, if he opened his eyes, if he looked at John, John would know. He squeezed his eyes shut and John's hand, he had to. Then he opened his eyes and there was John and he was sighing, like he was relieved. Then John's head was against Sherlock's and Sherlock just watched him, then he opened his mouth and whispered 'I love you Sherlock' and Sherlock couldn't take his eyes away, he wanted to speak, wanted to tell John he loved him too, that he had for a while, but he just couldn't. He was filled with so much happiness and so much need. So he did the only thing he could, the thing he had wanted for months. He leaned forward slightly and kissed him. He was still crying but he kissed John. John's lips, John was kissing him back and it felt amazing. Then it was over, just a small press of lips but it was everything. He shuddered a breath out 'John' he sounded so quiet, he knew he did but he didn't care. John loved him, John kissed him, and Sherlock didn't care about anything, just John.

John shuddered as Sherlock said his name then he was kissing him again, his hand going up into Sherlock's hair and he was moving his lips, then Sherlock felt John tongue on his lips and he whimpered and his mouth opened slightly, then there was John tongue against his and he whimpered again and squeezed his hand. He lifted his other arm slowly and put it on John's side and felt him shiver. Sherlock pulled away slowly and looked at him, looked at John, his John and shivered himself. He wanted more, needed more, more John. John must have seen it because he was kissing him again, not slow but hot and desperate and it was everything he needed and not enough. The kiss slowed but didn't stop, was full of everything. John was shrugging out of his bed and then he was kneeling beside him. Sherlock opened his eyes slightly, not even noticing that he closed them, and saw John, in his boxers, kneeling beside him. John slowly broke the kiss, kissing his top lip, then bottom and across his cheek before leaning his cheek against Sherlock's and they both shivered. Sherlock raised his hand from John's side over his shoulder and lowered his head to his shoulder. John's entwined hand released Sherlock's and rounded his back, holding him closer to him whilst the other slid from his head to his neck, when John's hand released Sherlock's he automatically brought his hand up to John's shoulder and they both sighed. They sat there for a few minutes before John sat back on his heels and Sherlock dropped his arms and just looked.

John was beautiful, sitting there, bare chest with defined muscle and a small amount of blonde hair which Sherlock had the urge too run his hand through, so he did, raising his hand and placing it on the soft hair, running his hand side to side across his chest, John shivered at the sensation, making Sherlock feel a little more confident, he leaned forward and kissed the middle of his chest and felt him shiver again, he started to feel more like himself then, after the initial shock and emotions, he kissed again, slightly further along before lowering his head slightly and licked a nipple before taking it in his mouth hungrily. John head fell back and he moaned, bringing his hand up to the back of Sherlock's head. Sherlock tried to shrug out of his house coat but it didn't work and he made a frustrated sound to which John chuckled, Sherlock grazed his teeth lightly over the nub making John groan and he smiled. John's hands came up and under Sherlock's house coat, running his hands back on Sherlock's shoulders, making the silk material slide down Sherlock's arms. He lifted his arms out of the holes and went to grab the bottom of the t-shirt when John's hands grabbed his, stopping him. Sherlock looked up frowning and John chuckled again before leaning in to press his lips against Sherlock's, making the frown disappear as his hands found the hem of Sherlock's t-shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss as the clothing reached the top of Sherlock's chest, he raised his arm's as John lifted it over his head and off.

John was staring at this chest, making him feel a little self-conscious. It didn't last long though as John pushed him back slowly so he was on his back and his hands was on his chest, making Sherlock whimper. How many times has he imagined John's hands on him, and now they was and it felt incredible. It felt like it was forever, those hands rubbing over his chest was driving him crazy 'John…' he squirmed slightly and John looked up at him with a grin and Sherlock frowned disapprovingly making him chuckle before leaning down and taking Sherlock's nipple in his mouth and sucking, hard. Sherlock bit his bottom lip to stop from crying out but couldn't stop from arching his back. John bit lightly and he had to bite on his lip harder but a whimper still came out of his mouth. John softened his mouth but didn't let go, sucking softly and licking softly. Sherlock wriggled and tried to pull his bottoms down, keeping his boxers on though, he was getting desperate. John slid a hand down his chest and pulled his trousers down slowly, running his hand down his leg as he went and then run his hand back up to his hip. John kissed up his chest and claimed his mouth again as he moved over Sherlock, still at his side, he lifted a leg and placed it in between Sherlock's legs and nudged, Sherlock opened his legs slightly wider and John moved, putting both knee's in between Sherlock's and leaning over him, not touching except there lips.

They were on John's bed, kissing, only in their boxers and John had lifted his hand and it was everywhere, running over every piece of skin it could find and it was like electric. Sherlock raised his arms and wrapped them around John's back, pulling him down on top of him and they both groaned at the sensation. Skin against skin and throbbing erections against each other. John moved and was kissing along his cheek then down his neck, licking back up and kissing back down then nipping with his teeth softly making Sherlock moan and thrust his hips slightly and they both groaned. John kissed down to the curve between neck and shoulder and kissed and licked at the spot where Sherlock's pulse throbbed before leaning up to look at him, asking him and Sherlock nodded then John was down again, sucking and biting and licking the soft gap on the heavy pulse, marking him, Sherlock raised his hand and held his head. He would have a dark mark later but he didn't care it felt good and he rubbed his hip against John's and John bit harder and it felt amazing. John leaving his mark on Sherlock's skin, marking him as his and it was wonderful.

John loosened his grip and kissed the deep mark he had left before lifting his head hungrily attacking Sherlock's mouth, grinding down against him. Sherlock bent a knee and pushed, flipping them over so he was on top of John and kissed down his chest, and along his stomach, John's breathing grew heavier as Sherlock got lower. Sherlock put his fingers in the band of his boxers and pulled them down and John's cock sprang free. It made his mouth water, long and thick and pulsing. He leaned down and kissed his head before licking down his length and kissing the base making John growl and Sherlock smiled as he kissed back up slowly and taking him in his mouth, sucking the head of him softly before bobbing his head down slowly, taking him in further each time until he had all of him and sucked. Thanking whatever that he didn't have a gag reflex otherwise he no doubt would have choked before he got him all in. He tasted delicious, he sucked him up and down a couple of times before adding his tongue, flicking his tongue off of the pulsing cock inside of his mouth. John's hand came down and grabbed his hair as he moaned loudly 'Fuck, Sherlock'. Sherlock started going faster, hearing John say his name, knowing he was causing him such pleasure was amazing. But then John pulled his head back softly, making his cock slap down on his stomach and whimper at the loss. Sherlock crawled up his body and licked his lips before kissing John.


	3. Chapter 3

**John's POV**

God, Sherlock's mouth felt amazing, warm and wet and he was doing wicked things with his tongue. He stopped him, pulling him back softly but still whimpering at the loss as his cock fell free. He watched as Sherlock crawled up his body, almost cat-like, licking his lips. God he was sexy, how had he never noticed? But now that his walls were down it was amazing, John could see everything he was feeling and thinking and he felt so privileged, to be the only one to see this Sherlock. Sherlock kissed him, just a quick kiss before pulling back, smiling down at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Have you ever…." He asked and Sherlock shook his head, does that mean he's never sucked before or anything before? John looked at him and he must have looked confused because Sherlock smiled shyly, which was a surprise in and on itself as well as being the cutest thing John had ever seen. "Nothing" Was all Sherlock said and a serge of possessiveness rocketed through him, "Good" he said and leaned up and kissed him before rolling them back over and kissed him thoroughly.

He leaned up on his elbow's and looked down at the man underneath he was flushed a lovely shade of pink and his lips where red and plump, it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. John moved a hand a brushed a few curls from his face softly "You're beautiful" he said and Sherlock's face went completely red which made John smile even more. Before he done anything else he needed to make him feel more, make him feel loved. He looked at him with conviction "You are" he said and kissed him, just a press of lips, "you're amazing" another kiss, a little longer this time, "and sexy" another kiss, longer again, "kind, caring and honest" and at this Sherlock raised his eyebrows and John laughed before kissing him again "and you do realise that you're stuck with me now right?" John smiled down at him "I'm never going to leave you" he said down to the detective "and do you know why?" Sherlock moved his shoulders in an attempt to shrug, John held his gaze "Because I love you" Sherlock's eye's started to look wet again and John loved it, being able to make the so-called sociopath feel so much.

"And did I mention sexy?" He repeated but before Sherlock could answer John was on him again, kissing him with all the emotion he could. The kiss broke by itself and John sighed and smiled, he wanted him so badly, he was aching with need, but he needed to make sure, make sure he was ready for this, John had no idea how he had managed to stay a virgin but he was so glad that he was. "Are you sure?" Sherlock nodded in reply, never moving his eyes from John's, John went to kiss his neck, he loved that neck, that long, creamy neck with that deep purple make, marking him as his. "John…" Sherlock almost whispered but John leaned back up at him, he looked almost scared, he wasn't looking at him now and he was biting his lip, John ran his thumb over his cheek lovingly, "What is it?" John asked softly, hoping he hadn't changed his mind, he thought he'd die if he doesn't have him soon. Sherlock looked up at him and he saw a glimpse of his friend, it made his thumb pause for a second, his eyes softened slightly as he looked up "I…I love you" he whispered and John felt his throat close up.

John had been told he was loved a few times before but this was different, this was Sherlock, his best friend, who he loved. He leaned down and just held him, held him close to him as he felt his own eyes water up. He felt Sherlock's hands tighten around him, tight enough for him to worry about breathing but he didn't care. Sherlock turned his head and John looked at him and was hit with a massive amount of need. John rolled over to sit beside him and started to pull down his boxers, he looked up at him again and Sherlock just smiled, so he pulled them down quickly and threw them…somewhere and then just looked. Looked everywhere "You really are exquisite" he

said, eyes raking over the lean body beside him. Sherlock was surprisingly toned, which shouldn't be a surprise but it was, and he really was beautiful, long, lean, toned and all that creamy skin made his mouth water. He let himself absorb what he had just revealed, Sherlock had amazing hips that any model would die for, and his cock was, well, it was just like its owner, long and thin but muscled, a small drop of pre-cum at the tip that begged to be licked. So he did, John slid down the bed, in between Sherlock's legs and licked that one spot and he heard Sherlock suck in a breathe.

He kissed his hips and down his thighs, keeping his hands on him at all times. When he made his way back up his thigh he licked his balls quickly and felt him shiver. He kissed up his cock slowly and cupped his balls softly, massaging them as he licked back down and up again before taking him in his mouth and just devouring him, Sherlock thrust up unintentionally but John didn't care. Sherlock was biting his lip again but John wanted to hear him, he lifted a hand and sucked up and out, holding him in his hand, Sherlock whimpered and looked at him with such need that John grinned up at him then slowly leaned up to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip in his mouth and licked along it, feeling the indentations of teeth, he bit down softly and squeezed the hand around Sherlock's cock and he whimpered, it was a glorious sound. He leaned back slightly and looked at him "No biting the lip" he said and smiled, "But.." he went to reply but John kissed him before he started heading back down, he licked the head of his cock and he whimpered, "Please Sherlock, I want to hear you" he said before pushing his mouth back down quickly and heard him cry out, God this was going to be good.

Sherlock was trying not to thrust up but wasn't very successful, he tried to keep from making too much noise but that wasn't working well either and John loved it all. It was making him harder somehow. He continued, slowing down then speeding up again, Sherlock had his hands gripping the bed sheet. Suddenly John let him go and quickly leaned over, opening a drawer and grabbing his lube. He looked up at Sherlock, Sherlock looked from John to the lube and nodded vigorously and John smiled. He kissed up his thigh and took him back in his mouth, which Sherlock wasn't expecting by the started cry he let out, John hummed appreciatively around his cock and Sherlock whimpered, John continued sucking him, licking him and humming around him whilst he undid the lid and applied a generous amount on his hand before rubbing it over his fingers. He rubbed his slick fingers up Sherlock's leg till he reached the back of his knee and lifted it so his knee was bent, and continued up. John shifted slightly so he was sitting in between his legs and Sherlock automatically raised the other. John gave another hum, and Sherlock writhed below him.

John reached his entrance and massaged around it for a minute to relax him before slowly pushing a finger in slowly half way, Sherlock gasped then groaned and wriggled so John pushed in all the way and holding still for a minute before slowly pushing in and out. When Sherlock had relaxed around him he added another finger and kept a slow pace for a minute before bending his fingers to rub off of Sherlock's prostate, making him cry out louder than before. John quickened his pace slightly and kept rubbing the spot until Sherlock was shivering under him, chanting his name. Thankfully Sherlock was ready because John didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily and he couldn't hold out much longer. He let his cock drop out of his mouth and stilled his fingers, Sherlock moaned but John just smiled up at him. He leaned up and kissed him as he undid the lid again and applied more in his hand to coat himself and apply a little to Sherlock. John leaned up and lined himself up, Sherlock wrapped his legs around his hips. He put the head of himself against Sherlock's entrance and leaned down and kissed him, whispered "I love you Sherlock" then pushed himself in slowly. He stopped when he was half way and groaned, he looked up Sherlock had a flick of pain and as quickly as that it was gone and he was wriggling, then he

done something John didn't expect. He tightened his grip with his legs and pulled John into him fully.

John swore loudly and Sherlock moaned, John could come from this alone, he was so tight and warm and it was bloody amazing. John held still for a second before moving gently, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing in again. Seeing no pain in Sherlock now he pulled out slightly quicker, making Sherlock whimper, changed his angle slightly then pushed back in, hitting Sherlock's prostate and making him cry out and grip the bed covers again. John leaned forward and kissed him, Sherlock released his death grip on the bed and flung his arms around John's shoulders, holding him tightly. John trusted back out and in, slowly getting faster and harder, hitting Sherlock in the right place every time. Sherlock had his eyes closed and his head back, gasping and crying out with every thrust. John felt amazing, he couldn't take his eyes off of Sherlock.

He lifted a hand to his face and stroked his hair back softly, kissing him deeply, swallowing every moan that came out of the stupidly exotic cupid's bow. John kissed down his neck, he couldn't last much longer he knew but he would hold out. Sherlock started crying out louder a mix between pure screams of pleasure and John's name. John pumped into him harder and harder, leaning up and held his hip with one hand and grabbed his leaking cock with the other at the base, holding him tightly so he couldn't cum. He knew it was slightly cruel but he couldn't stop himself. He kept thrusting harder and harder and Sherlock kept screaming out louder, begging him, and when he felt he couldn't hold on anymore, he leaned forward and kissed him hungrily and started pumping his hand up and down, he moved and kissed down the unmarked side of his neck and continued, bending his back slightly so he could get to his nipple. He licked and sucked and fucked him harder before biting down on his nipple and that was it, Sherlock was scratching at his back and screaming his name, cum shooting out of him all over them both as his inner muscled tightened around John and he shouted obscene words as he came deep inside of his detective, riding them both out of there orgasm before collapsing beside him.

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock breathed heavily as his mind stopped spinning. He still felt like he was vibrating and his nipple tingled. John was lying next to him, breathing hard and he smiled, John's hand patted the bed until it found Sherlock's and entwined their fingers. Sherlock hummed quietly, he couldn't quiet move yet but he felt amazing. He knew he would be sore but he couldn't seem to care, John was a very thorough lover. He felt all giggly which was not like him at all but he couldn't stop it. John looked at him, surprise written all over his face for a minute before he started laughing too.

They finally stopped laughing and both sighed. Sherlock started, "That was….." and John finished "Amazing" and they both sighed again. John chuckled quietly and Sherlock turned his head to look at him, "That was… the best sex I've ever had" John sighed again and turned his head to look at Sherlock and grinned. He couldn't mean it, John's had plenty of lovers and surely one of them was better than a virgin surely. The doubt must have been written on his face, he was damning his crumbled walls as John turned onto his side and looked at him "Look at me, really look and tell me if I'm lying", Sherlock looked at him properly, now his brain was working again, John stared at him intently "That was the most incredible experience of my life" he said, staring at Sherlock with a huge grin on his face, Sherlock felt his eyes go wide as he saw everything, John was telling the truth, he felt a grin go across his face and he giggled again. John smiled at him and stroked his hair back before frowning, "What?" Sherlock asked, feeling his own face frown, John sighed before replying "Nothing, I'm just not looking forward to later" Sherlock was confused, later? What was later? "When the walls go back up… I like seeing you like this" Sherlock thought for a minute, John knew he couldn't keep his walls down, how best to prove to him it was for the best though….John had a rather possessive personality so he would have to go with that. He looked at himself up and down slowly, making sure John was following before looking back up to him "Would you like everyone else to see me like this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at John. John sighed and shook his head, making Sherlock smile.

Maybe a little explaining will help him, Sherlock thought and sighed to himself, "John I can't…I can't be like this around people" John frowned at this and Sherlock sighed and moved closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and looked up at him "I never thought I could be like this with you, not matter how much I wanted….." he shook his head at himself and continued "but I am, and I'm glad, I've wanted this for…well, months" Sherlock laughed at John's expression, he looked shocked. "Yes John, quite a number of months, You're the only one that could have broken down the walls I've built, no-one else has ever done that.." he sighed again "and no-one else ever could." He felt quite embarrassed for saying so much and his face was probably pink but John's face softened and he leaned down and kissed him. Sherlock relaxed again and held him close, loving the way he felt, and loving the fact that he could, knowing he can touch him without needing a reason now.

They stayed that way for a while, enjoying the comfort and afterglow. Sherlock sighed, if he had thought a year ago that he would be not only in the arms of a man, but that he wasn't a virgin, loved someone and was loved in return he would have laughed at himself and told himself to give up on fantasies that where highly unlikely to happen. But here he was, and he was happy, his walls were still down, he lay curled up in John's arms feeling a slight throb from his backside but it was more than welcome. He stretched but flinched and John caught it, "God Sherlock I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Sherlock laughed at him, feeling a little more like himself "Yes, you did, and I'm not, so you shouldn't be either" John chuckled quietly and lay back and a satisfied smirk crossed his face before he spoke "You're right, as usual, I'm not sorry at all, not for how it

happened anyway" his face softened a little and he turned slightly "but I am sorry I hurt you". Sherlock looked at him and it was him time to smirk "I'm not" he said and John grinned at him before laughing.

Sherlock sat up suddenly and grimaced at the pain shoot up his back, John sat up beside him, slightly worried but Sherlock ignored it. "John, what were you laughing at last night?" He asked and John blinked at him for a minute before he grinned and lay back down, not saying a word. "John"….Still nothing, just a bigger grin, Sherlock frowned and John laughed at him, not making things any better. Sherlock huffed and stood up to find his clothes, John had shuffled up behind him, laughing silently and pulled him onto his lap. He started wriggling around but John's hold tightened around his waist and held tight as Sherlock continued to wriggle. John gave up finally and let go, sighing "Fine, I'll tell you if you get back here" he said as Sherlock made his way towards his boxers. He bent down to get them but was stopped from getting back up by a hand pressing on his back and rubbing down, squeezed his arse then slapped it softly. He yelped and jumped up, turning around in the process. John leapt back on the bed and grinned like a schoolboy, Sherlock couldn't be angry with him, he shook his head but couldn't stop himself from smiling. He headed back towards the bed and scooped up his house coat on his way and put it on quickly before John had a chance to grab it.

He sat on the bed, legs crossed and stared intently at John. "It was nothing really" was all he said and Sherlock went to get up again but was pulled back down, "Really, it's just that when you were reading, you were reading aloud…" Sherlock raised his eyebrows and John stopped himself from laughing again, "You were reading aloud and you were…uhm…lisping." John actually went slightly red after he finished. Sherlock blinked, lisp? I don't have a lisp. And why is John blushing? There was something else. "What are you not telling me?" Sherlock asked, frowning. John coughed and looked away slightly, "You know how I told you I had a dream? Well, it's something to do with that." John still wouldn't look at him. He had said that he kissed Sherlock in his dream, so why was he embarrassed now? "Tell me" Was all he said and John sighed, and he told him, everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**John's POV**

John finished telling Sherlock about his dream, he doesn't know why he feels so embarrassed. But now he didn't feel so alone, Sherlock had a slight pink hue on his cheeks that made him look adorable. Sherlock mumbled something and John just looked at him, "I don't have a lisp" he repeated and John smiled, leaned forward and kissed him, which made him blush slightly more "Why are you blushing?" John asked, not being able to help but grin. Sherlock frowned and went to stand up but John pulled him back again but this time caught his mouth with his and kissed him fully, opening his mouth and exploring with his tongue before pulling away and running his thumb over Sherlock's slightly swollen bottom lip and slipping it in his mouth slightly and stroked his tongue. Sherlock's eyes widened then darkened slightly and John smiled as he pulled his thumb out and bringing it to his own mouth to lick, Sherlock's eyes still on him and continued to get darker. John chuckled and grabbed his phone, his eyes widened at the time, bloody hell, 5:45am, he shown Sherlock and he jumped up, scanning the room for his clothes.

John laughed and Sherlock turned to look at him "Experiment, 6:15am" he explained and John laughed, "Come here for a minute" he said and slid forward when Sherlock stood at the side of his bed, hand's on hips, legs slightly parted, John slid his legs in the gap between Sherlock's and Sherlock looked down at him expecting and explanation "Should really shower first, you have time" he said and Sherlock looked at him, still expecting more explanation and John chuckled quietly. He slid a hand around his waist to hold him still as he slid a hand up the inside of this thigh, going up. "John…" Sherlock warned but he continued "I'm explaining, Sherlock.." he said as his hand went slowly up "That a shower is a good idea" he said as his hand went up, cupped his cheek then slid down the middle and pressed against his slippery entrance. Sherlock's eye's widened in understanding but he didn't move, John smirked, tightened his grip around his waist slightly "unless…." he said before he slipped a finger easily inside all the way and Sherlock groaned and nearly buckled, John started moving his finger slowly and Sherlock nearly fell but shot his arms out to grab John's shoulders. John seen Sherlock start to bulge in his house coat and leaned forward, bit one end of the tie and pulled, pulling it open to reveal him. John hummed in appreciation at the site. Sherlock's eye's was closed and his breathing grew heavy, John slipped in a second finger and trusted up making Sherlock whimper.

God, he was lovely, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" John whispered and Sherlock opened his eyes slightly and John kept his eyes locked with his as he trusted his fingers in deeper before curling then slightly, brushing against him effortlessly, Sherlock bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. John pulled his fingers out and Sherlock whimpered and looked at him in frustration. "John" He whined and John chuckled, he pulled Sherlock down to sit on the edge of his knee's, wrapped his arms around his own neck so he could grip his hands and settled, the hand that held Sherlock's waist to his mouth, two fingers in and separated them slightly so his mouth was slightly open, then pushed his fingers back into his lover quickly, making sure to brush his prostate and Sherlock cried out, slightly muffled by his fingers by audible, which is what he wanted. John started pumping his finger's in at a steady pace and Sherlock started sucking his fingers.

John only planned please Sherlock, he just wanted to watch him come undone but as soon as he started sucking his fingers he growled and pulled him closer to his body, he removed his fingers from that lovely mouth and around his waist, pulling him up slightly, removed his fingers, causing him to whimper before bringing him down on his solid cock knowing it could just slide in using his own cum as lubrication. He pulled him down slowly and Sherlock whimpered and

started moving before he was all the way in. John leaned his head back and groaned. He really did feel amazing. John slid back further onto the bed slightly so Sherlock was now straddling his hips as he bounced up and down on him. John looked up and he could have came at the site, Sherlock was really bad for him, he had came 3 times this morning and very close to number 4, but he would hold out again, it was worth the wait.

John wasn't expecting what happened next though. Sherlock unclasped his hands, brought then to John's shoulder's and pushed him back so he was lying down, Sherlock still straddling him, bouncing on him. John groaned and moved his hands up Sherlock's thighs and grabbed his hips, just holding him until he bounced up and he held him there, Sherlock looked nearly furious down at him and John chuckled, Sherlock started to fight him but then John gripped him tighter and slammed him down on him and he screamed out the most beautiful noises. He was about to bit his lip again before John stopped him "Don't you dare" he growled and Sherlock looked at him and blushed, not for long though as John was raising him up again and slamming him back down, he repeated it a few times, faster on the uptake though until Sherlock was near his limit then he let go of his hips, sat back up, grabbed Sherlock by the neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply as he thrust into him slowly, wrapping his arms up his back. Sherlock started moving with him, when John pushed down, Sherlock went up and vice versa, still slow, only breaking the kiss to breath, John moved one hand round and gripped the base of Sherlock's cock and Sherlock whimpered, holding him off like before.

John thrust up harder and fast, swallowing his moans before breaking the kiss for good and just watched him and caught every moan and cry that came out of those lips. He started moving his hand slowly, painfully slow until he leaned up, he started going faster now and whispered to Sherlock "I love you" and he cried out, coming over John's hand and over their stomachs, as soon as John heard him cry out he was coming and then Sherlock tightened he pulled him down onto him harder until he was filled then collapsed back, brining Sherlock with him. He kissed his shoulder and neck, Sherlock was mostly dead weight on him but he didn't care, he rolled them over to lay on their sides before bringing up his cum covered hand, waited until Sherlock was looking them slipped his sticky fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, Sherlock groaned and bit his lip lightly. John smiled at him before leaning in and kisses him softly as he manoeuvred himself to slip out.  
Sherlock sighed and kissed his head lazily making him smile "I'll never get enough of you' he commented to the detective before kissing him deeply.

A few minutes later John sat up and stretched happily. Sherlock still lay on his side, obviously not wanting to move but they really did need showers. John leaned down and kissed his curls, "Shower" he said against his head before kissing his temple. Sherlock grumbled which made John smile, he clearly wasn't going to move on his own and then he'd blame John for his ruined experiment. John walked out to the bathroom, turned on the shower and went back to the bedroom. He lifted Sherlock, who gave quite a lot of protests but they were ignored, as John lifted him the house coat fell off to John's approval. He walked to the bathroom and stepped over the tub into the spray of hot water and put Sherlock on the floor of the bath, right under the spray and he sighed and leaned his head backwards. John sat behind him and grabbed the shampoo, put some in his palm and started massaging Sherlock's head softly, making him groan. After the shampoo was out he lathered his hands and ran his hands everywhere before washing his own hair and quickly washing. After turning the shower off and lifting Sherlock out, he set him on the toilet lid and wrapped a towel around his own waist before grabbing 2 more towels, he dropped one on Sherlock's head and wrapped the other around his body before drying his hair quickly then his body. John considered getting Sherlock's dressing gown but decided against it, that thing

would need a wash, the thought made him grin. Instead, he went into the hall cupboard, grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his friend before lifting him again and going downstairs and putting him in his chair.

John sat opposite in his own chair and watched him, he hadn't moved and he was starting to get worried. "Sherlock… are you alright?" He asked cautiously, leaning forward. Sherlock opened his eyes and sighed "Fine John" he replied "So tired" he added and John laughed. No need for concern then, he had just never seen Sherlock really tired before, he himself could do with a nap now he thought about it. "Is this current experiment likely to explode if not tended to?" John asked and Sherlock shook his head "No, just need to record decomposition" he answered, he couldn't even give a full explanation which made John grin. Decision made, John stood, lifted Sherlock back up and carried him to his bedroom, it was closer, pulled the covers back and dropped him in the bed. Sherlock blinked then went to sit up but seemed to change his mind, John sat on the bed at his side and stroked the straight strand of hair out of his face, his hair was so much longer when it was wet/damp, it looked nice but couldn't compare with his dark curls. John smiled and continued to rub his fingers through his hair. John stood to make his way to the other side of the bed when Sherlock's arm shot up and grabbed his wrist "Where are you going?" he asked slowly, sleepily, John smiled down at him "Where do you want me to go?" he countered and Sherlock patted his bed, John smiled at him again then bent down to kiss his head, "that's where I was planning to go" he said and Sherlock smiled and turned around to face the side. John walked around, quickly dried his hair and slid into the bed, Sherlock shuffled along closer and John wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. "John…" Sherlock whispered and John looked down to where Sherlock rested "Hmm?" he answered whilst starting to rub his head softly, Sherlock yawned and snuggled down closer and John smiled "I love you" he whispered sleepily and John held him tight, kissed his head and sighed as he felt himself relax and sleep quickly take him.

**Sherlock POV**

Sherlock woke up slowly and grumbled to himself, why was he so sore? He hadn't even left the flat last night. Then everything came back to him. John. Sherlock felt around the bed but felt nothing. John wasn't there. Sherlock sighed and relaxed before remembering his experiment, he hadn't even checked it. Oh well, it would be ruined now. He sighed again and fell back to sleep.

Sherlock felt himself wake again, he was warmer than before, which was strange, but nice, he was so used to waking up cold. He stayed where he was and just enjoyed it for a minute before he sighed and wriggled. He heard a chuckle behind him and his eyes popped open. He turned his head and John was lying behind him smiling down at him. He smiled back and wriggled again. John brought his hand up and stroked through his hair, he seemed to like doing that and his fingers felt nice on his head. Sherlock sighed contently and relaxed back into the bed. Sherlock smelled something, he sniffed and heard John chuckle, he's been doing that a lot. He sat up and looked around as John held out a cup of tea with a smirk. Sherlock looked from John to the cup then took it and sipped, still hot. "How long did I sleep?" Sherlock asked, dreading to hear the answer, he's probably only been asleep for a couple of hours. John looked amused "almost 8 hours" he replied and Sherlock's head snapped up, he can't remember the last time he slept so long. "I really could do with more long sleeps" Sherlock replied and John shot an eyebrow up but quickly replied as Sherlock took a sip "Oh, you will".

Sherlock almost choked on his tea, John took the cup and put it down and patted his back as he coughed, laughing all the same. They stayed in bed until there tea was finished, thankfully Sherlock didn't choke again.


	5. Chapter 5

John's POV

John grinned to himself as he was walking through the doors of Scotland Yard. They had stayed in bed for another few hours, much to John's surprise Sherlock didn't complain about being bored at all, only getting up to make tea and toast. John had found out quickly that Sherlock eating in bed was almost comical, he just lay there, not even sitting up, causing toast crumbs to go all over himself and the bed. When Lestrade text Sherlock John could almost see the confliction in his mind, but of course Sherlock had jumped up and got dressed.

John got dressed and brushed his teeth and headed back downstairs where Sherlock was pacing, waiting for him, Sherlock was back to his usual self and John almost sighed. They sat in silence on their way to the Yard, as the taxi was approaching, he had grabbed Johns had and squeezed, still looking out the window and John smiled. Back to work.

John chuckled as he remembered Sherlock's childish eating habits in bed, John had moaned at him that it was bad to eat lying down and Sherlock had just grumbled. John walked slightly faster to keep up with Sherlock and looked up at him quickly, Sherlock's eyes flicked down at him and his lips twitched, John stopped himself from laughing, then he noticed how Sherlock's shirt was mostly over one side and John felt his eyes bulge as he noticed the mark he made was clearly visible, he looked back up at Sherlock to see a smirk on his face. John chuckled again, to hell with it, everyone thought they had been sleeping together for months, shouldn't be much of a surprise.

Oh, how wrong they were, half way to Lestrade's office Donovan appeared with a "Hello Freak" before her mouth fell open and stared at them, Sherlock's mouth twitched and John tried not to laugh, her mouth kept opening and closing as if she was trying to speak but nothing was coming out. Sherlock chuckled as he watched her before heading past her towards the office, Donovan caught John's arm as he was walking past and Sherlock stopped and turned to watch.

John looked at her, still trying not to laugh at her, "You…." was all she said and John smiled before replying "Me" he said before turning to walk again but her grip on his arm didn't let go so he turned again with a sigh "Anything to say?" he asked and her mouth opened and closed a few more times before she seemed to get back to herself. "But..he's a….." She stumbled over her words and John smiled before replying quietly, only for her to hear, "No. Sally, he really isn't" and she looked at him confused. John sigh and thought of how he could make her understand without knowing too much or hurting Sherlock.

He smiled slowly at her and told her to stay there for a minute and watch Sherlock, which only added to the confusion. John walked over to Sherlock and leaned up to whisper to him, John could tell Sherlock was confused but that was ok, "Do you trust me Sherlock?" he said and Sherlock nodded. John smiled and looked up at him for a second before moving quickly, his hand going behind his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him, slowly, until he felt Sherlock shock disappear and he relaxed. John kissed him fully then for a minute before pulling back and seeing Sherlock flushed and his eyes glazed. He stepped back and caught Donovan's shocked gaze and nodded to Sherlock, who was still slightly out of it.

John watched Donovan as she frowned and looked at Sherlock, it took her a couple of seconds to notice, but thankfully she did and John smirked and raised an eyebrow. Her gaze raked over Sherlock, taking in this man she didn't know but mostly focused on his face, his pink cheeks, lips slightly parted and his eyes glazed over. John knew Sherlock would be mad at him but he couldn't seem to care, if it stopped Sally's bullying then it was worth it. Oh, it did more than that though, John kept his eyes on her and watched her face go from shock to confusion, and to his own shock, her eyes dilated slightly and her lips parted and that was more than enough.

John chuckled and flicked Sherlock on the arm and he came back to himself straight after, he frowned down at John and then his mind must have caught up because he glared at him then at Donovan before stomping of to Lestrade's office. John walked closer to her and noticed how she looked shocked at herself. He chuckled again, he pulled out his phone and just as quickly, he snapped a photo of her and she seemed to come back to herself. John looked over the picture, perfect, he smirked at her and she glared.

"Now then, are you going to stop with the bullying?" He asked and she replied quickly "Why should I?" and John chuckled, shaking his head he brought his phone so she could see the picture, "Because" he chuckled again "I have a photo, of you looking at Sherlock like some love-struck teenager." She glared from the phone to John before stomping off.

John sighed as he made his way to Lestrade's office with Sherlock glaring at him. No-one else was here and John leaned against the wall and smirked as Sherlock continued to glare. "She won't be bothering you anymore" He said and Sherlock looked slightly confused but John showed him the photo, Sherlock looked for a second, and his expression went from slightly horrified to highly amused. John knew that Sherlock would see the advantage, even if he didn't agree with how it came about.

John knew also, that even though Donovan had seen what she did, she wouldn't tell anyone out of fear of the photo, but she would continue to see Sherlock that way and oh, how the tables have turned. John bet she hated herself for it though, but he knew better than anyone that once that image is in your head there is no way you can stop from seeing it. John grinned at Sherlock and kissed him quickly before sitting down "Right, time to work" he said and Sherlock grinned before his bored face came back and John chuckled as Lestrade entered the office.


End file.
